


Glitter and Gold

by Kissa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood (mentioned), Anal Fingering, Angel Blood, Date Night, Glitter, M/M, Magic, Strippers, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: Magnus takes Jace out for a night in the club and is delighted to see Jace dolled himself up for the occasion.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Glitter and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my fic for the Sex Work square on my bingo card.   
> The action is set at a strip club, with the main characters enjoying the services of pole dancers. 
> 
> The main pairing in this fic is Jagnus, but only because Alec didn't feel like looking at tits for an entire night so he stayed home. The big picture relationship is Malace (early stages). 
> 
> The moral author of this story is Polarnacht, who suggested I use this headcanon I had for the bingo card.

The club is dark, lit only by the show lights and the small tealight lamps on the tables.    


Magnus, as usual, has the best table, right next to the stage, where various dancers are performing. It’s not his usual type of club, but it’s the right type for the occasion.    
  
Alec said hard pass to a night in a mundane strip club, even if it’s high end.    
  
However, Magnus has always loved the look of the exaggerated figures the strippers cultivate, with surgically enlarged breasts and butts, and small waists with abs that could rival the most intensely trained Shadowhunter. Magnus likes a lot of things and just because he has cake at home, doesn’t mean he won’t window shop for other desserts too.    
  
Also, his goal tonight is to make Jace see it’s alright to like girls *and* guys, to like some girls and some guys and that he doesn’t have to “pick a side”, no matter how hard the Clave beat it into all its soldiers that they only have to find suitable mates to breed more soldiers for the cause. 

Jace met him outside the club and they hit the bar first, getting cocktails. Magnus loves this off-duty Jace, who dresses in a much more fun and relaxed way, wearing distressed blue jeans and a white tank top instead of his usual, on-duty dark earthy colours.    
  
By the time they reach their table and seat themselves, Jace is already melting against Magnus’ side, something else the warlock is pleased to discover - that Jace is a horny drunk. His neediness is absolutely irresistible and Magnus finds himself wanting to give in, to see how many pleased mewls he can earn from Jace. He kisses Jace slowly, not too deeply for now, loving the sweet, woodsy scent rising from Jace’s warm skin.    
  
They make out in the darkness of the club, only now and then illuminated by the pink and blue stage lights and, while shoving cash in a dancer’s thong, Magnus sees a flash of light cross Jace’s exposed skin, revealing small sparkling particles in its wake.    
  
Magnus returns to Jace, entranced, making a magical miniature light appear and float close by, so he can really appreciate the sparkles on Jace’s skin.    
  
“Did you put glitter lotion on for tonight?” Magnus asks, cradling the back of the blond’s head in his hand and tipping it back, giving himself room to leave a gentle kiss on the runed side of Jace’s neck.   
  
“I wanted to feel pretty.” Jace pants out, feeling intoxicated with the atmosphere and Magnus’ showering him with attention.    
  
“You are the prettiest, my dear,” Magnus says. “Prettier than a boy,” he adds, licking across the protruding collarbone on his way downward. “Prettier than a girl,” he continues, biting into sparkling skin and sucking hard, knowing it’s going to bruise fast. “Like an angel.” He finishes, pulling Jace’s flimsy tank top down low enough that he can suck the nipple he uncovers into a hard peak. 

He rearranges them slightly so Jace is straddling one of his thighs, close enough that he can feel Magnus is rock hard beneath his designer trousers. His hands on Jace’s hips encourage him to move, and with a swift gesture, he removes Jace’s clothes.    
  
“Magnus?” He hears Jace protest, but he’s created a glamour around them and on the outside, they look like two clients leaning back in their seats and enjoying the strip show.    
  
“Shh, I’ve got you.” Magnus says, slipping a hand between them to wrap against Jace’s cock and stroke him to full hardness. “No one can see you like this, but me. I wanted to see how far down the glitter goes.” 

“Pity,” Jace says. “They’re all missing out on… this.” He adds, pointing to his front while slowly fucking Magnus’ fist. “You should send me up there one night. See if I can scrounge up a buck or two.”    
  
“Oh angel, you could make us all spend our last coin… and drop.” Magnus whispers, leaning in to suck on the thus far neglected nipple. “You taste like strawberries and cream.” He remarks, figuring it’s one of those edible glitter things, but not having expected it from Jace. However, what an amazing detail. 

He can do this, he loves it actually. Jace really does thrive on attention, but he’s not obnoxious about it, at least not underneath. It’s the need for attention of a child who grew up without being raised, and Magnus knows all about it. And that’s a need he can certainly meet and enjoy himself while doing it. 

Soon, he brings magically lubed fingers to stroke against Jace’s entrance, not pressing in, but waiting instead for Jace to push back onto the fingers, letting them enter him and whimpering as he feels himself stretch to accommodate the intrusion. 

Around them, the music pounds to the savage beats of modern hip-hop and trap, the rhythm seeping into the way Jace's hips grind. Here, beyond the glamour, time passes differently, frozen and cascading at the same time.    
  
Magnus watches Jace’s features, he looks positively stoned and disconnected from the world around them, focused only on the pleasure he’s being given. The warlock knows how this will end for both of them - and normally he’d scold himself but right now he couldn’t care less.    
  
“Magnus, I… fuck!” Jace starts, torn between voicing his concern and staying in the hypnotic rhythm he set, between impaling himself on the fingers inside him and fucking into the fist around his now dripping cock.    
  
“Just let go. I’ve got you.” Magnus whispers, his voice wrapping around Jace like a fuzzy, warm blanket. “No worries allowed.”    
  
Jace lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding and leans down so he can rest his forehead against the warlock’s, panting slightly.    
  
“So good... “ he says, barely audible. “Close.”    
  
“Let go, Jace. Give in, let me feel you.” Magnus coaxes, his voice coming out a lot less controlled than he’d want it. But the truth is, Jace is pure angelic magic wrapped up in very tempting earthly flesh and Magnus is a sucker for heavenly things.    
  
He’s not at all surprised to not only feel Jace come, but also see him light up with a soft golden glow. It sends him over the edge too, the satisfaction of it muffling the outraged part of him that thinks coming in his trousers does not become an old and respectable immortal.    
  
Jace soon goes boneless against him, snuggling into his side and needing another kind of closeness, which Magnus quickly catches on to and gives, by cleaning them both and magically dressing Jace again, then wrapping his arms around the now clingy Nephilim.    
  
Jace needs a while to recover, as well as kisses and long caresses to his back and arms from Magnus, but the warlock gives it all freely, at the same time lifting the glamour from around them. After a while, they both relax back in their loveseat, watching the pros twerk around them.    
  


Magnus knows the night’s entertainment is far from over when Jace backflips onto the stage, wrapping himself around the pole in front of their table and starting to dance. The dancer whose pole was taken is all too pleased to fill the seat next to Magnus and enjoy the show for a change.    
  
(the end)


End file.
